Overslept
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: HC - 'Calleigh I love you. Will you marry...' Calleigh was jerked awake by the phone...


A/N Just getting over a case of writer's block and this came to mind, since I have always liked these two together. Let me know if you like it! First CSI:Miami fic.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Never owned them, never will.

-Overslept-

"I love you, Calleigh, so much." Horatio said, getting down on one knee. "Will you ma-"

Calleigh was jerked awake by her cell phone ringing. Yawning, She reached over to answer it.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh? It's Horatio."

Like she wouldn't recognize that voice anywhere. It had certainly been appearing more and more often in her dreams.

"Are you okay? You aren't at work, and I was worried."

"What? Why would be at work?"

"Calleigh, are you sure you are okay? Look at the clock."

Calleigh looked at her bedside clock, astonished. It was twenty minutes past the time she usually got to the lab.

"Woah! Sorry, I must have overslept. I'll be right in."

"It's okay, take your time. You'll still be early for your shift. You just weren't there as early as usual, and I was concerned. So I guess I will see you in a little while."

"Okay, bye."

She sat there, the dial tone ringing in her ear. Hanging up her phone, Calleigh lay back down on the bed, then forced herself to get up. She hardly ever overslept. She couldn't even remember the last time she had. Well, there was no guessing about why. She had not been able to get to sleep, and when she finally did, about two hours ago, all she did was dream about Horatio. Damn, must he be in her thoughts constantly? Not that she really minded, but it was annoying because if she was with him, she was half-wishing to be away from him, so she could be relieved from the pressure of covering up her feelings (...when she was with him, she could only pay half attention to what he was saying because the other half of her was arguing over whether to throw away all her inhibitions and kiss him senseless. But when she wasn't with him, she was thinking about him, wanting to be wtih him she wanted to be. So either way, she wasn't happy. She wanted to be more than friends, but Horatio didn't care for her in that way, although he was ever her best friend. But lately she had not been satisfied with that. She must be some sort of masochist, to have to be with him, even in her dreams, but knowing they could never be together hurted her more than any physical pain ever could. Sighing, Calleigh took a quick shower, threw on a light blue t-shirt and jeans, and drove off to work, forgetting as usual, to eat breakfast.

Horatio watched through the window in his office as her car pulled into the parking lot. He checked his watch. So much for not hurrying. She probably took all of two minutes to leave her house, probably forgetting to eat breakfast. She really needed to take better care of herself. It was not like Calleigh to oversleep. Something must be bothering her, but he didn't know what it was. He continued watching as she got out of the car and hurried inside. He would wait about ten minutes, then go visit her in the shooting range. He was pretty sure she would be there, getting focused and ready for the day. Technically, she was still twenty minutes earlier than she was required to be there. She almost always got there around an hour early. And when she hadn't showed up by twenty after, he been concerned. He really was being overprotective of her. Why should he care if she was only ten minutes early for her shift instead of an hour? But he did care. Too much for his own good. Horatio sighed. He waited to appointed time, then went to find the woman who was occupying so many of his thoughts these days.

Calleigh was in the gun range, shooting when he found her. She didn't hear the door open, but she would know what that tingle up her spine meant any day. She lowered her weapon, clicked on the safety, and set it down. Turning, she took out her ear plugs. God, he looked good today, as he always did. But if it was possible, he looked better today than ever. She chose not to dwell on the fact that she thought that every day.

He stood there, in the doorway of the shooting range, watching her shoot with the precision not obtained by most men. Damn, she looked beautiful today. Just as she did every day. His Calleigh could make the ugliest outfit seem beautiful. That form fitting light blue shirt and black pants looked amazing on her. Either that or she looked amazing in them. Horatio decided that it was both. He loved her. He had realized it months ago. Unfortunately, she was in danger a lot because of her job, and that caused Horatio more sleepless nights than he cared to admit. He didn't want his Calleigh hurt or dead. He wanted to see her beautiful green eyes, and her smile. But they were just friends, and that in itself was good, but he wanted more. More than she could give, because he was her buddy, her boss. She stopped shooting, and he knew that she knew that he was there. Even though they could never be more than friends, they were still that, and he was concerned. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them.

Taking a deep breath and hiding her feelings, she attempted the playful banter they always indulged in.

"Hi, handsome. Lookin' for me?" she said, giving him a grin, trying not to let him know how much his presence affected her.

As her walked toward her, he shook his head, apparently not in the mood for teasing. Uh oh. She knew that look. He wanted to talk. And what Horatio wanted, Horatio got. She was going to have to come up with an excuse for her behavior, and quick.

He stopped in front of her.

"Not in the mood. What's wrong, Calleigh?"

He asked, genuinly concerned.

"Nothing, really. I just couldn't fall asleep for some reason last night."

"That part I will buy, but what was bothering you so much you couldn't get to sleep?"

"One of the cases." She blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

Horatio looked worried. "Which one?" he asked.

Woops. "Uhhmm..."

She turned back away from him, putting her ear plugs back in. He stopped her hands and turned her back to face him, then let go. Even when she was thinking hard for an excuse, she still acknowledged the absence of his hand from hers.

"Calleigh, we have been friends for years. What is it that you can't tell me?"

Calleigh was stumped. Neither of the cases she was working on were really disturbing, and Horatio would not believe her if she said one of them.

"Just this guy." she lied. Where had that come from? Well, she guessed it wasn't really a lie. It had been a guy. Specifically the one standing right in front of her.

"Oh."

His response was short, and he looked slightly embarrassed.

Why would he be embarrassed? Oh! He thought that she had overslept because...

"No. It's not... I mean, I didn't..."

He looked puzzled again. "Then what?"

"I, umm.. I just couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about him, and when I did fall asleep I dreamed about him."

Horatio almost looked jealous. She told herself it was from lack of sleep.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this lucky guy?"

"Just a guy I met. You don't know him."

"Calleigh, you know we have been friends too long for that. Who is it? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Calleigh turned again so she wasn't facing him.

"It's nobody, really."

"Calleigh." He sounded confused and hurt that she wouldn't trust him.

"You." Oh. my GOD! Had that word just come out of her mouth? She flushed dark red, and looked down.

"Me?" He asked, confused. He grabbed her and turned her to face him again, this time keeping his hands on her shoulders.

With her pride already in pieces, she finally admitted what she felt for so long.

"Yes, you."

She raised her eyes to his, gathering all of the courage she possessed. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"I love you, Horatio Caine. With all my heart, mind, soul, and body."

The man she had loved for so long looked back at her, his beautiful blue eyes boring into hers. The emotion in them nearly melting her.

"And I love you, Calleigh Duquesne. With every single thing in me."

"You do?" She asked, startled.

"Yes, I do."

And to show her how much, he slowly put his lips down on hers. The gentle kiss turned passionate, and Calleigh returned it with abandon. He loved her! The man she had spent so many sleepless nights dreaming about loved her! Her! Calleigh Duquesne! As she reached her arms around him to deepen the kiss, Horatio pulled away.

He smiled a gentle smile.

"We should have done this long ago."

"Yeah." She said, not really looking too disappointed. "Too bad we didn't. It would have saved alot of sleepless nights."

The grin turned devilish.

"Oh really? I can think of a few other ways to cause sleepless nights. Wanna try some time?"

"Definitely."

The End!

So, what did you think? Review, please!


End file.
